Forks
|color = Color-drained shade of purple |first_appearance=Getting Teardrop to Talk |last_appearance=What Do You Think of Roleplay?}} Forks are items that are seen in BFB first appearing in Getting Teardrop to Talk. They have a simple, two-dimensional, trident-shaped design and are mostly associated with Gelatin. Coverage Remote owned one of these forks until Yellow Face stole it to help Gelatin and Puffball make a stack that was shaped like a Sierpinski triangle. Bell swung into the pile, destroying it and sending forks flying. The forks killed Bubble twice and another fork was jabbed into Teardrop, causing her to reflexively bite down painfully on Ice Cube's legs. The two forks remained intact after that. In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Gelatin throws forks at the Death P.A.C.T. members, landing on and killing Pie and Pen. Then Lollipop gives them her fork repellent, causing Gelatin's forks divert away from them and to accidentally stab Four, who then attacks Gelatin with his "Zappies", making him lose health. As mentioned above, Lollipop has a "Fork Repellent", which is a spray can that contains a type of liquid that makes people invulnerable entirely to forks, and reflecting them. In Today's Very Special Episode, the forks are circling around Liy due to the fork repellent, as it wasn't really working. Soon after, lots of forks fly towards Four. The Death P.A.C.T. members try to prevent it from happening, while Woody catches a fork that was almost about to hit Four. Later in the episode, Black Hole sucks the forks into him to get rid of them, relieving Pillow of her previous duty as a fork blocker. Gelatin said that he would no longer be throwing forks after being in the Bottom Two during an elimination. So far, Gelatin has indeed not thrown any forks since then. In Four Goes Too Far, Stapy throws a fork at Four for mutilating Foldy, causing Four to shoot a laser at him. In Enter The Exit, Gelatin bends a fork to make the shape of Four in an attempt to bring him back. This fails. In What Do You Think of Roleplay? Nickel used a fork in order to see if Woody was an impostor. Since Woody reacted in fear, Nickel deduced that he was real. However, Balloony mistook this as Nickel attempting to stab Woody, causing the two to fight. Ultimately, the fork is knocked into the air and pops Balloony. Appearance The forks are the size of kitchen forks, but they only have 3 prongs. The shapes of the forks resemble pitchforks, and they appear to be extremely dark purple. Trivia *The forks are not shaped very much like kitchen forks, but more like pitchforks. **However, some kitchen forks do have three, or even two points. * Bubble, Pie, and Pen have been killed by forks. Pen was not killed directly, but was instead pushed and sucked into Black Hole. *Four despises the forks because they can potentially injure him. He uses the Zappies on anyone who throws forks at him, as seen in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset and Four Goes Too Far. **Lollipop may also hate forks because she owns a fork repellent. Gallery RemoteHoldingAFork.png|Remote holding a fork. APileOfForks.png|Yellow Face's pile of forks. ForkPyramid.png|Gelatin's stack of forks. ForkPyramidDestroyedByBell.png|Fork stack after being destroyed by Bell. A fork popped Bubble.png|Bubble about to be popped by a fork. A fork stabbed Teardrop's head.png|Teardrop after being stabbed by a fork and accidentally biting down on Ice Cube's legs. yellow face carrying a fork.png|Yellow Face carrying a fork in his mouth. Fork´s.png|Fork. yellow face forks.png Angry Four.PNG|Four stabbed by Gelatin's forks Lily fork.png|Liy surrounded by a ring of forks. bandicam 2017-12-25 12-06-28-550.jpg bandicam 2017-12-25 12-11-52-923.jpg|Black Hole sucking up all the Forks. 7453CE84-700E-4F4B-8961-358F19E027C7.png|Death P.A.C.T being pummeled by forks. death pack running away.png Forky.PNG|Gelatin throwing forks everywhere. PIEFORK.PNG ED7A337D-DD7B-470C-8AA1-830EDEB52AA9.jpeg forks.png|“That’s not me! I’m not touching anything!” Puffball with fork.png Running forks.png Remoty with fork.png|I don't have any seeds, but here is a fork. LollipopFork.png|Lollipops' fork repellent. 4B3D31B0-1A37-45CA-987C-808C5FAB4CAD.png Bottle.with.forks.png|Bottle when Hit by Forks Screen Shot 2018-02-14 at 6.55.41 PM.png Pen.with.forks.png|Pen blocking the forks Mayiinterestyoufolksinmyforkrepellent.png Here is a fork.PNG Stack of forks knocked down.png Fork..png Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Running gags Category:Season 4 items Category:Junk pile